There is a need for concrete or masonry blocks which can be molded with different textured surfaces and combined to form retaining walls of different sizes and configurations in a simplified, efficient manner. In this regard, it is highly desirable to form each block in a mold which is positioned to provide a textured finished face for each block in a front vertical wall of the mold, and the remainder of the side and end wall surfaces of the mold inclining downwardly and inwardly to result in the formation of downwardly tapered side and rear walls in the resultant block in order to facilitate removal of the block from the mold. In order to further expedite removal of each block, a hinge is provided in opposite sides or along the bottom of each mold together with placement of cavities in the bottom and rear walls of each block in a manner to be described. One or more molds may be placed on a production board, the molds preferably being formed of a rubber or rubber-like material, and the blocks are formed by a wetcast process followed by curing and separation from each mold. In particular, the concrete block is of generally trapezoidal configuration with a front textured surface which takes on the appearance of a brick, stone and mortar cluster, different stone or rock-like textures. Each block is characterized also by having a rear wall and sidewalls joined together into a trapezoidal configuration, and the blocks can be arranged in various configurations, such as, for example, straight, rectangular, circular or serpentine walls without the necessity of inter-locking or otherwise physically joining the blocks together.
When used for retaining walls, a typical block is dimensioned to be 16″ wide by 6″ high at the front wall surface 12 and 8″ to 9″ in depth from the front surface 12 to the rear surface 14 depending upon the depth of the texture and the slope at the rear of the block 10 and will weigh in the order of thirty to fifty pounds each, although dimensions and weights may vary without departing from the scope. If necessary, the blocks can be joined by the application of construction adhesive between layers of block to prevent shifting in relation to each other. For taller retaining walls the blocks can also be anchored into the earth fill behind the wall by the use of a geogrid material that will extend between upper and lower layers of blocks. In addition, rods may be placed under each geogrid and within the void on the underside of each block and further anchored by the use of the elongated rods positioned against the geogrid in each void and locked in place by means of friction or pinch points between each rod and void. Both the geogrid and rod for each layer will extend continuously in a lengthwise direction beneath each row of blocks although these may be alternated as well. Also, the rods should be flexible enough to permit shaping of the entire wall into different configurations.
In one aspect there is provided a simulated stone or brick masonry retaining wall comprising: a plurality of rows of masonry blocks of generally trapezoidal configuration arranged in end-to-end relation to one another in each row; each of the blocks including a recessed portion extending lengthwise of each row; each of the blocks having textured external wall surfaces simulating the appearance of stone or brick.
In another aspect, a method for molding a concrete block comprising the steps of: providing an outer rigid form having upstanding front and rear walls and opposite end walls arranged in a generally rectangular configuration; an elastomeric insert having a generally rectangular cavity defining front and rear wall surfaces and opposite end surfaces removably inserted into the form, at least one of the front, rear and end wall surfaces having a desired texture simulating a brick or stone to a block to be cast in said cavity; providing an upper opening into the cavity and filling the cavity with a wet cast colored concrete; vibrating the mold to densify and level out the concrete in the mold; curing the concrete in the mold over a predetermined time interval to form a hardened block of concrete; and removing the block from the mold.
In still another aspect, a mold form for casing a concrete block, the form comprising; an elastomeric mold being open at its upper end and having generally rectangular side walls defining front, rear and opposite end wall surfaces arranged in a rectangular array to define a cavity at its upper end with upright, rear and opposite end wall surfaces, at least one of the surfaces being shaped to define a desired configuration and texture in a block to be cast in the mold, the mold having an upper opening into the cavity; the support frames rigidly supporting the mold when a block is cast in the cavity; the support frames being releasable away from engagement with the mold after the casting has hardened whereby to permit expansion of the upright walls of the mold for removal of the hardened casting therefrom.
In a final form, there is provided a masonry block of generally trapezoidal configuration including a recessed portion extending upwardly from a bottom surface of the block and at least one textured external wall surface simulating the appearance of stone or brick.